1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper supplying device for automatically supplying manuscript sheets in a multi-functional machine having a facsimile function and a copying function.
2. Prior Art
A facsimile apparatus having a copying function is known. A paper supplying device in such multi-functional facsimile apparatus has either an overfeed paper supplying function, supplying manuscript sheets on a paper supplying tray, or an underfeed paper supplying function, supplying manuscript sheets in turn from a lowermost manuscript sheet of the bundle on the paper supplying tray. Thus, when the paper supplying device having the overfeed paper supplying function is used as the facsimile apparatus, if the manuscript sheets are arranged on the paper supplying tray with the image surfaces thereof facing upwardly so as to continue feeding downwardly in turn from the manuscript sheet having the smallest page number, the manuscript sheets are supplied in turn from the manuscript sheet having the smallest page number. Thus, images of the manuscript sheets are transmitted to a facsimile apparatus in another office in that order.
In addition, when the paper supplying device having the underfeed paper supplying function is used as the facsimile apparatus, if the manuscript sheets are arranged on the paper supplying tray with the image surfaces thereof facing downwardly so as to continue feeding upward in turn from the manuscript sheet having the smallest page number, the manuscript sheets are supplied in turn from the manuscript sheets having the smallest page number. Thus, images of the manuscript sheets are transmitted to a facsimile apparatus in another terminal in that order.
However, manuscript sheets usually are positioned to continue downwardly in turn from a manuscript sheet having the smallest page number and with the image surfaces facing upwardly, regardless of whether the images of the manuscript sheets are transmitted by use of the facsimile function or whether the manuscript sheets are copied by use of the copying function. Therefore, when the above described facsimile apparatus is used as a copying machine, the copied paper sheets are discharged onto a paper discharge tray in turn from the copied paper sheet having the smallest page number and are stacked in a bundle of copied paper sheets continuing upwardly in turn from the copied paper sheet having a smallest page number. As a result, the problem occurs that the copied paper sheets must be restacked in the opposite order.
One example of a similar paper supplying device capable of being changed over between an overfeed paper supplying mode supplying paper sheets in turn from the uppermost paper sheet of a bundle of paper sheets placed on a paper supplying tray and an underfeed paper supplying mode supplying paper sheets in turn from the lowermost paper sheet of the bundle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho 62-105951. In such paper supplying device, a paper supplying passage is branched into an upper paper supplying passage and a lower paper supplying passage. The paper supplying tray is capable of being connecting with either one of the upper paper supplying passage or the lower paper supplying passage and is changed over therebetween. A reversibly rotatable access body of revolution is provided between the upper paper supplying passage and the lower paper supplying passage, and a pair of separating rollers are arranged on the downstream sides of the upper and lower paper supplying passages. In the upper paper supplying passage, the access body of revolution is pushed against an upper side of the bundle of paper sheets and the sheets are supplied in turn from the upper side of the bundle by rotating the access body of revolution. In the lower paper supplying passage, the access body of revolution is pushed against a lower side of the bundle and the sheets are supplied in turn from the lower side of the bundle by rotating the access body of revolution. At this time, even though, for example, the paper sheets are overlappedly supplied, the paper sheets can be separated by means of a pair of downstream separating rollers, such that the sheets are properly supplied one-by-one.
However, in the above described paper supplying device, problems occur in that, not only must the paper supplying passage be branched into the upper paper supplying passage and the lower paper supplying passage, but also the paper supplying tray must be changed in position relative to the upper and lower paper supplying passages and be connected with the upper and lower paper supplying passages. Thus, the tray also must be changed over and is complicated in construction.
In view of the above described conventional disadvantages, it is an object of the present invention to provide a paper supplying device for use in a multi-functional machine having a facsimile function and a copying function and capable of being changed over between an overfeed paper supplying mode and an underfeed paper supplying mode, depending on whether the multi-functional machine is used as a facsimile apparatus or as a copying machine.